


Tell Me How

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth comes to Jasper wanting to know how to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me How

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Believe in God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863073) by [ElvenAvari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari). 



“Jasper.”  
  
“Hm?” He questioned looking down at Alice, his fingers still in her hair.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
Jasper gave her a curious look. “I hadn’t planned to go-” His words were cut off by Rosalie.  
  
“I smell mutt.” The distain was clear in her voice. Jasper sniffed the air and his eyes widened. He knew that scent. It was the wolf from the woods; it had been weeks since he had truly smelt it. Why now?  
  
“Is there more than one?” Emmett questioned with a small grin. He popped his knuckles ready for a fight if there was to be one.  
  
“Only one. It’s Seth,” Edward stated putting his book down. “I would know his thought pattern anywhere.”  
  
“Seth?” Jasper asked. That was the wolf he had met? Edward gave Jasper a questioning look.  
  
“You met Seth?”  
  
“Briefly, in the forest, a few weeks ago. He ran away.”  
  
“He wants to see you,” Edward stated.  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Yes you, though he refers to you as the one that toys with emotions.” Edward chuckled. “He doesn’t know your name.”  
  
Alice and Jasper shared a look before she smiled, though he couldn’t understand the bit of sadness that there was to it. “Go,” she urged. She sat up letting him stand. “The rest of us should stay here.”  
  
“What if the kid wants a fight?” Emmett questioned.  
  
“He doesn’t,” Edward answered.  
  
Jasper left his family in the living room. As he left the house he immediately felt Seth’s emotions. Nervousness mostly, happiness, worry. Jasper found them as confusing as he had in the woods that day. Before where he had only seen the wolf he now saw the boy the wolf form belonged to.  
  
Seth had shaggy black hair, longer than the other wolves kept theirs. His build thin and lanky but attractive. Where did that come from? “You wanted to see me?”  
  
Seth swallowed. “W-what’s your name?”  
  
Jasper debated on not answering but then figured there was no point in that action. “Jasper. Jasper Hale.”  
  
“Jasper.”  
  
Jasper liked the way his name sounded coming from Seth. “And you are Seth.”  
  
Seth nodded. “I um… I came to… well say goodbye I guess?”  
  
Jasper blinked. “Goodbye? I’m afraid I don’t understand. Why would you come to just say goodbye?”  
  
“Please don’t make this any harder than it already is… just tell me how to say goodbye.”  
  
“But why?”  
  
Seth’s sadness washed over his senses and Jasper took a step forward not liking the feeling at all. Seth wrapped his arms around himself as he stood there staring at the ground. Finally Seth looked up and Jasper could see tears shimmering in his dark brown eyes.  
  
“I imprinted on you. My pack has barely accepted it but I know you won’t… you _can’t_.” Seth shook his head as he took a deep breath. “So tell me Jasper… how can I say goodbye?”  
  
Jasper didn’t understand. He also didn’t understand the impact that his next words would have. “I don’t want you to say goodbye.” He found Seth intriguing. He wanted to learn more about the wolf. He didn’t understand it but sometimes things weren’t meant to be understood.  
  
“Y-you don’t?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Seth’s smile was blinding. If Jasper had needed to breathe, his breath would have caught at the sight of it. Seth stepped forward so that there was only about two feet between them. Jasper had never smelled a wolf that smelled as… good as Seth did.  
  
“Friends then?” Seth questioned holding out his hand. Jasper found himself returning the smile. He took Seth’s hand, marveling at the heat that radiated from it.  
  
“Friends.” 


End file.
